What Lovers Do
by OiCarool
Summary: [Orgulho & Paixão Universe] Elisabeta descobriu que Darcy teve influência para que o pedido de Camilo não acontecesse. Algumas semanas se passaram desde então.


Darcy Williamson não se considerava um homem romântico. E nem poderia se considerar, já que passara boa parte de sua vida sem sequer acreditar em amor. Considerava tolos e exagerados os que dissertavam sobre este sentimento, os que sofriam por amor. E era por isso que sentia-se incomodado nas últimas semanas. Sentia-se cansado, sem apetite, sem ânimo para o trabalho ou qualquer outra atividade. Era como se um vazio houvesse tomado conta de seu coração.

O vazio tinha nome, e ele sabia bem qual era. Nome, e os olhos mais bonitos e sinceros que ele já vira. Provavelmente a mulher com personalidade mais forte que já conhecera. E também a primeira em sua vida a fazê-lo acreditar em paixão, a fazê-lo cogitar construir uma família. Elisabeta Benedito revirara o seu mundo em poucas semanas, como um furacão, sem aviso prévio.

Mas Darcy colocara tudo a perder. Sua dificuldade de confiar nas pessoas o fizera duvidar das intenções de Jane, e quase estragar o futuro dela e de Camilo. Por sorte, fora perspicaz o suficiente para fazer Ofélia confessar que suas filhas não estavam envolvidas em seus planos, e agora Jane e Camilo estavam prestes a oficializar seu noivado.

Infelizmente, suas ações não ficaram impunes, e Elisabeta terminara a relação dos dois sem sequer ouvir suas explicações. E Darcy tentara procura-la duas ou três vezes, mas ela recusara a escutá-lo, e sua educação jamais permitiria que se tornasse um tormento na vida de Elisabeta. Ela fizera sua escolha, e cabia a Darcy aceitar. E achava que as quase seis semanas desde o rompimento seriam suficientes.

Mas não era fácil aceitar vê-la distribuir sorrisos a todos, menos a ele. Não conseguia controlar a irritação que sentia ao vê-la dançar com Ernesto, ou conversar animadamente com o rapaz. Não quando sabia bem quais eram os sentimentos dele, quais eram suas intenções ao se aproximar de Elisabeta.

E não havia nada a ser feito em relação a isso. Poucas pessoas souberam sobre seu envolvimento com Elisabeta, portanto não era estranho para ninguém vê-la divertindo-se com Ernesto no baile de noivado de sua irmã. Exceto para ele, enquanto segurava com força o copo de whisky, tentando controlar seu temperamento.

\- Parece tenso, Senhor Darcy. – Ema disse, se aproximando dele.

\- Como vai, Senhorita Ema? – Darcy tentou forçar um sorriso.

\- Muito bem, obrigada. E o senhor? Está gostando do baile?

\- Muito. – mentiu, novamente encarando Elisabeta e Ernesto.

Ema seguiu seu olhar, sorrindo. Não conseguia acreditar que Elisabeta estava de fato seguindo com aquela sandice. E muito menos que um plano tão frágil estivesse dando certo. Era claro para qualquer pessoa na festa que Darcy estava incomodado. Passara as últimas duas horas perto do bar, com um copo de whisky nas mãos, dando pouco assunto para qualquer um que se aproximasse.

E se alguém ousasse observar um pouco, veria que seus olhos mal desviavam de Elisabeta, acompanhando todos os seus passos. Ema precisava admitir que sua amiga estava seguindo o plano à risca. Usava seu vestido vermelho mais bonito, e quem a via sorrindo, em meio a conversas animadas, sequer acreditaria que a mais velha dos Benedito passara as últimas semanas quase sem sair de casa.

Era por isso que Ema tivera a ideia de tentar animar Elisabeta para o baile. Mas não contava que a amiga fosse aceitar provocar Darcy. E muito menos que fosse conseguir fingir tão bem. É claro que Ernesto a estava ajudando, falando besteiras enquanto dançavam, tentando animá-la. Ernesto sabia o quanto era importante que, não apenas Darcy pensasse que poderia estar envolvido com Elisabeta, mas toda a sociedade do Vale do Café.

Ema apenas podia imaginar a reação do pai e do avô ao saber que estava namorando um operário da ferrovia, sem posses e sem um sobrenome importante. Era possível que seu avô passasse mal apenas ao imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Ao mesmo tempo, não gostava da ideia de que Elisabeta não soubesse sobre a real natureza de seu relacionamento com Ernesto.

É claro que Ema comentara a respeito da amizade dos dois, mas Elisabeta aparentava sempre tanta tristeza nas últimas semanas, que não havia encontrado uma oportunidade para contar. Não se sentia bem com a ideia de dividir seus sentimentos por Ernesto e sua felicidade com ele, quando Elisa sofria tanto por Darcy. Pretendia conversar com a amiga após o baile, principalmente se conseguisse faze-la se acertar com o homem a seu lado.

\- Elisabeta está muito bonita esta noite. – Ema comentou, ainda observando Ernesto e a amiga.

\- Eu não notei. – Darcy mentiu, com a expressão fechada.

\- Ora, Senhor Darcy, eu precisaria ser cega para não notar que o Senhor está observando Elisa desde que ela adentrou o salão. – disse, da forma mais meiga que conseguiu.

\- Mas é claro que não estou, Senhorita Ema. – Darcy a encarou, assustado. – Não ficaria bem observar uma moça acompanhada.

\- Por Ernesto? – Ema sorriu. – Ernesto está apenas fazendo companhia à Elisa, como um amigo.

\- Certamente suas intenções estão longe da amizade. – Darcy respondeu irritado.

\- Eu não acredito nisso. É bem verdade que logo que Ernesto a salvou, ficou um pouco confuso em relação à seus sentimentos. Mas durou apenas alguns dias. – a jovem encarou Ernesto, que captou seu olhar de canto de olho, sorrindo para ela a distância.

Darcy tomou mais um gole de sua bebida. Não acreditava nisso, nem por um segundo. Não conseguia imaginar que um homem solteiro que tivesse a chance de estar tão perto de Elisabeta seria capaz de resistir. Ele era prova de que era impossível resistir a seu sorriso, à seu jeito impulsivo e decidido.

\- Além disso... – Ema continuou. – Nós dois sabemos que Elisabeta só estaria disponível para um cavalheiro deste salão. Você deveria convidá-la para uma dança.

Ema, com um gracejo, se despediu de Darcy. Não era parte do plano que ela falasse com Darcy, mas sabia que Elisabeta era orgulhosa demais para procura-lo, e que Darcy era cavalheiro demais para insistir após tantas recusas. Mas a verdade era que, após a raiva se dissolver, Elisa havia esperado que Darcy a procurasse novamente, dessa vez em vão.

Darcy observou Ema partir, confuso. Elisabeta não estava disponível para ele. Sabia disso, e daria tudo para que houvesse alguma chance para conversarem. Mas Elisa não havia sequer notado sua presença, ou trocado algum olhar com ele. E sabia que não olhara em sua direção, pois não fora possível para ele tirar os olhos dela.

Além disso, Elisabeta poderia humilhá-lo. Deus sabia que não era o tipo de mulher a aceitar um convite indesejado apenas para evitar um escândalo. Encarou seu copo, pensativo. O pior que poderia acontecer seria que ela recusasse, e Darcy duvidava que fosse capaz de sentir-se pior do que nas últimas semanas.

##

Elisabeta sentia-se cansada. Não aguentava mais forçar o sorriso, e era evidente que a maluquice de Ema não daria nenhum resultado. Já não havia qualquer assunto que pudesse conversar com Ernesto, e cada vez suspeitava mais que estava perdendo alguma parte da história. Observara Ernesto e Ema trocarem olhares durante toda a noite, e certamente eram olhares longe de qualquer amizade. Precisava ter uma conversa urgente com Ema.

Mas naquele momento, só queria ir embora. Não conseguia mais ficar no mesmo ambiente que Darcy sem sentir-se sufocada. Passara as últimas semanas pensando sobre os motivos que o levaram a não procurá-la mais. O mais lógico é que houvesse brincando com seus sentimentos, que a considerasse inferior a sua classe social. Perguntava-se se ele já estava com outra mulher, talvez até mesmo Susana.

Respirou fundo, distraída. A música que dançava com Ernesto estava prestes a terminar, e já estava decidida a pedir licença a ele, e passar o restante da noite na mesa em que seus pais estavam sentados. Ouviria o anúncio de noivado, e então se desculparia com Jane e iria embora.

\- Senhorita Elisabeta, me daria a honra da próxima dança?

Elisa sentiu seu coração parar por alguns segundos. Não o vira se aproximando, e não esperava ouvir a voz de Darcy naquela noite. Sentiu-se fraca, como se estivesse flutuando fora da realidade. Registrou o sorriso cúmplice de Ernesto, antes de seu corpo ser tomado por uma energia eletrizante.

A mão de Darcy encaixou-se em sua cintura, enquanto ele a puxava para junto a seu corpo, muito mais perto do que ela chegara em qualquer outra dança. Sua outra mão encontrou a dele, entrelaçando seus dedos automaticamente, como se seus corpos fossem magnéticos. Seus olhos se encontraram, e naquele momento o ar não chegou a seus pulmões.

Darcy a encarou com reverência. Sentiu o corpo pequeno dela moldar-se ao seu, enquanto o perfume dela, apenas dela, inebriava seus sentidos. A segurou firme contra si, querendo guardar aquele momento para sempre. O olhar dela era um misto de insegurança e mistério, que o deixaram frágil.

Sentiu a mão dela chegar a seu rosto, e fechou os olhos. Como em automático, virou o rosto, beijando a palma da mão de Elisa. Ouvi-a suspirar, e foi como se aos poucos o universo voltasse a fazer sentido. Abriu os olhos, encarando os de Elisabeta novamente, e com a música chegando a seus ouvidos, a conduziu pelo salão.

Elisabeta deixou que ele a conduzisse, em silêncio. Temia quebrar o momento, se falasse alguma coisa. Sequer conseguia acreditar que estava novamente perto de Darcy. Era como se nunca houvessem se separado, ao mesmo tempo em que havia tanto a ser conversado.

A música passou como um sopro, muito mais rápido do que eles esperavam. Darcy sequer conseguira decidir se era o momento certo de pedir desculpas, de iniciar a conversa que precisavam ter. Por isso, na última nota, Darcy relutantemente deu um passo para trás, puxando a mão dela para um último beijo.

\- Nós precisamos conversar. – Elisabeta falou, rapidamente, antes que a chance fosse perdida.

Darcy assentiu, discretamente indicando as portas do jardim. Elisabeta soltou a mão dele, dirigindo-se para o local apontado.

##

Elisabeta tentou controlar a ansiedade, enquanto aguardava por Darci. Apoiou-se no parapeito da escada que a levaria para os jardins. Era uma noite fria, afastando todos os convidados da parte exterior da casa, o que privava a todos de um céu limpo e estrelado.

Não sabia o que dizer, por onde começar. Se deveria se desculpar ou deixa-lo falar. Não sabia se Darcy teria alguma coisa para falar.

Estremeceu, com o ar frio da noite, segundos antes de sentir o abraço de Darcy por trás de si, as mãos quentes dele encontrando suas mãos geladas. O calor do corpo de Darcy rapidamente espantou o frio que começava a dominar seu corpo, e seus sentimentos foram despertados ao sentir um beijo leve em seu pescoço.

\- Ei. – Darcy disse, simplesmente.

\- Eu preciso te pedir desculpas. – Elisabeta apertou as duas mãos dele, envolvendo-as em seu corpo e selando o abraço.

\- Não. – respondeu suave. – Eu é quem te devo desculpas, Elisabeta. Fui um tolo, desconfiado.

\- Isso você foi. – Elisabeta sorriu, ainda sem encará-lo. – Mas eu me recusei a ouvir o que você tinha a dizer, e isso fez você desistir.

\- Eu nunca desisti. – ele a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. – Eu nunca desistiria, Elisabeta. Mas você não parecia querer me ouvir, eu pensei...

Darcy ficou em silêncio, sem conseguir completar a frase.

\- Pensou o que? – Elisa perguntou, desvencilhando-se de seu abraço e virando-se para encará-lo.

\- Pensei que talvez você pudesse gostar de outra pessoa. – Darcy suspirou.

\- Você o que? – ela perguntou, aumentando seu tom de voz. – O senhor me julga tão interesseira que acha que eu me joguei nos braços do primeiro homem que passou no portão de casa? – a irritação tomou conta de Elisa.

\- Eu não disse isso. – Darcy revirou os olhos. – Mas você não parecia estar incomodada de dançar a noite inteira com aquele rapaz, o Ernesto.

\- Ernesto? – Elisa falou ainda mais alto. – Ernesto é um amigo, Senhor Darcy. Um amigo que não me julga como interessada em seus bens.

\- Elisabeta, me escuta. – Darcy segurou a mão de Elisa. – Eu sei que você não é interesseira, eu nunca disse que era.

\- Mas pensou! – ela soltou-se. – Pensou e fez de tudo para separar Jane de Camilo. Ou o Senhor vai negar?

\- Eu não vou, eu já disse a você que pedi apenas para que Camilo tivesse um pouco de cuidado. E isso apenas porque sua irmã disse que o adoecimento de Jane havia sido parte de um plano. – Darcy respondeu, perdendo um pouco da paciência.

\- Ah, é claro! Porque tudo o que nós queríamos era ver Jane doente. Por acaso acredita que fizemos tudo de propósito apenas para que eu pudesse ficar mais perto do senhor? – Elisa cruzou os braços, encarando-o com desafio.

\- Ora, é claro que... – Darcy iniciou, sendo cortado pela fala dela.

\- Claro que achou! Uma mulher como eu, sem posses, só poderia armar um golpe para o Senhor Darcy Williamson. Eu não sei porque estou perdendo o meu tempo, com licença!

Elisa tentou passar por Darcy, que segurou o braço dela com delicadeza.

\- Eu amo você. – ele disse, subitamente, com os olhos grudados aos dela.

Foram segundos de silêncio, mas poderiam ter sido horas, ou dias.

\- Eu amo você, Elisabeta. – repetiu, virando-se totalmente para ele. – Desde o primeiro momento, desde a primeira briga. Eu preciso de você na minha vida. Eu senti sua falta. Deus, como eu senti sua falta.

Darcy a puxou para perto de si, a mão em sua cintura, acariciando seu rosto. Tentou ver alguma dúvida, qualquer sinal de receio, mas só viu o olhar entregue. Conectou sua boca na dela, sem pensar duas vezes. Sentiu Elisa desmanchar-se em seus braços, o puxando para ainda mais perto, como se fosse possível que ocupassem o mesmo espaço.

A beijou com paixão e ardência, querendo tomar para si tudo o que Elisabeta poderia oferecer. Um beijo de mágoa, saudade, e amor. O ar frio que os rodeava desapareceu, de repente. Elisabeta nunca havia sentido algo tão intenso. Suas mãos invadiam os cabelos curtos de Darcy, enquanto ele a beijava de uma forma que nunca havia antes.

Darcy a empurrou alguns passos para trás, e quando percebeu, Elisa estava encostada em um pilar, invisível aos olhos de qualquer pessoa que por ventura procurasse os jardins. Sentiu-o puxar levemente seus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca foi abandonada, apenas para que segundos depois sentisse os lábios de Darcy em seu pescoço.

Era normal para Elisa sentir-se elétrica ao beijá-lo, ou pensar nele. Lembrava de sentir o corpo mais quente do que o normal, e o desejo de puxá-lo cada vez mais para perto de si. Mas era diferente agora. Um sentimento poderoso, instintivo, e logo não sentia-se mais capaz de controlar o próprio corpo.

Puxou Darcy para um novo beijo, ainda mais profundo do que o anterior. Darcy pressionava o corpo contra o dela, e sabia que estava perdendo o controle, que não deveria ou poderia se descontrolar dessa forma, mas não encontrava forças em si mesmo para se afastar. O desejo tomou conta dele, e a cada vez que notava como Elisa respondia tão ardentemente a seus toques, sentia o controle escapar um pouco mais.

Elisa não era uma mulher boba, mas não tinha nenhum tipo de experiência nesse assunto. Podia imaginar que Darcy fosse mais experiente, pois ele parecia saber exatamente onde tocá-la, e seus toques ficavam cada vez mais demandantes. Ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas deixava-se responder, sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais aquecido.

Darcy sentiu Elisabeta respirar fundo, procurando o ar. As mãos dela procuravam cada parte de seu corpo, e Darcy soube que era o único capaz de controlar aquela situação e evitar algo que poderia fazê-la se arrepender. Partiu o beijo, colando a testa na dela, enquanto os dois tentavam controlar a respiração.

\- Acho que precisamos parar. – ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela.

\- Você tem razão. – respondeu Elisa, confusa, ao ser atingida em cheio pela realidade.

O que estava fazendo? Poderia ter sua vida destruída se qualquer pessoa os visse naquela situação. Nem bem sabia se estavam juntos.

\- Me desculpa. – ela disse, o empurrando levemente. – Eu preciso ir embora.

\- Elisa... – Darcy a chamou, em vão.

Observou-a descer as escadas para o jardim, correndo em direção aos estábulos. Minutos depois, a viu cavalgar pela noite, sem olhar para trás, deixando-o confuso e sem rumo, sem saber se havia resolvido a situação ou piorado ainda mais.

##

Elisabeta não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Não conseguia entender seus sentimentos, e na pressa de ir embora da festa, sequer havia respondido ao pedido de Darcy. Também não testemunhara o noivado de sua irmã, e por isso, enquanto tomava café da manhã, ouvia as lamentações da mãe a respeito de sua ausência. Não importava quantas vezes dissesse que havia passado mal, Ofélia continuava criticando.

Agora, deitada em sua cama, encarava o teto, sem saber como agir. Não sabia se devia procurar Darcy ou se deveria esperar que ele a procurasse.

\- Elisa? – ouviu a voz doce de Jane.

\- Jane. Me desculpe por não ficar para o seu noivado. – Elisa encarou tristemente a irmã.

\- Ora, o importante é você estar no casamento. – Jane sorriu, tranquilizando-a. – Mas eu sei que você não passou mal, você teria avisado alguém. E não pude deixar de notar que o Senhor Darcy também estava ausente no momento do pedido.

Jane a encarou, silenciosa. Havia notado a tristeza da irmã, mas Elisabeta sempre fora a mais independente das cinco, e também a mais reservada quanto a seus sentimentos. Não ligara os pontos até a noite anterior, ao notar a dança de Elisa e Darcy. De repente, tudo fez sentido. Todas as vezes em que a irmã parecia aborrecida ao ouvir falar sobre ele, ao mesmo tempo em que a questionava quanto aos detalhes dos encontros. E como Darcy perguntava sobre Elisa, fingindo casualidade, e fazia questão de leva-la em casa todas as vezes em que Camilo não poderia.

\- Eu... – Elisabeta iniciou.

\- Você não precisa me explicar. Eu já sabia que Darcy tinha algo a ver com a confusão do sarau, Elisa. Mas eu não podia imaginar que você abriria mão da sua felicidade por minha causa. – Jane disse, séria.

\- Eu não fiz isso. – Elisa suspirou. – Darcy mentiu dizendo que não havia falado nada, e depois confessou que havia pedido para Camilo esperar um pouco mais. Eu fiquei furiosa, eu não podia acreditar que ele havia sido tão injusto. E Uirapuru disse tantas coisas...

\- Mas você não pode acreditar em Uirapuru, não depois de tudo que ele fez a Lídia e Mariana.

\- Eu não acredito. Eu sei que Darcy não seria capaz. Mas quando ele quis se explicar, eu não quis ouvi-lo, e então ele nunca mais tentou.

\- Ora, Elisa. – Jane sorriu. – Justo você? Eu poderia esperar de mim mesma que não fosse atrás do homem que amo. Mas você?

\- Eu tenho medo. – ela confessou, por fim. – Eu não sei o que é isso que eu sinto. Eu tenho vontade de matar Darcy na mesma intensidade em que quero beijá-lo. Não conseguimos ter uma conversa sem brigar, mas todas essas semanas sem vê-lo foram vazias. – deixou uma lágrima escapar.

\- Elisa, isso é amor. – a irmã sorriu. – Você ama Darcy, e já deveria saber disso a essa altura. E seja lá o que tenha acontecido ontem na festa, você deveria falar com ele.

Jane deu um abraço na irmã, acariciando seus cabelos. Era acostumada a ser cuidada por Elisa, e não a precisar cuidá-la. Nas semanas que antecederam seu noivado, não sabia como agir. Tentava conversar com Elisa, mas não queria invadir sua privacidade.

Elisa viu a irmã sair do quarto, e deitou-se novamente. Havia uma decisão a ser tomada.

##

Darcy mal podia acreditar em sua estupidez. Pretendera sair da ferrovia direto para a casa de Elisabeta, porém não contava com sua incapacidade de manter-se limpo. Sorte é que havia um chuveiro improvisado em seu escritório, e sempre carregava uma muda de roupas limpas, para esses casos.

A tarde já começava a cair, e a noite prometia ser tão fria quanto a anterior. Esperava poder conversar com Elisa longe dos ouvidos de sua mãe e irmãs, mas agora não sabia como seria possível. Não queria adiar a conversa e correr o risco de ser mal interpretado novamente.

\- Darcy? – ouviu a voz de Elisa, e a encarou surpresa.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – apressou-se para puxar uma toalha e tentar se cobrir.

\- Ontem você me disse coisas, coisas importantes. – Elisabeta se aproximou. – E eu percebi que eu não disse nada a você.

\- Elisabeta, pelo amor de Deus. – ele respondeu, envergonhado. – Isso pode esperar até eu me vestir.

\- Não. – ela sorriu. – Eu cansei de esperar, Darcy.

Elisabeta se aproximou de Darcy, sem se importar por estar molhando as próprias roupas.

\- Elisa, por favor. – ele pediu, ao senti-la tocar seu peito, tentando evitar olhar para as roupas molhadas dela, que começavam a revelar mais do que Darcy toleraria.

\- Nós já esperamos muito. – Elisa tomou coragem, beijando suavemente o local em que sua mão estava minutos antes.

Darcy engoliu em seco.

\- Darcy Williamson, eu amo você. – ela sorriu, acariciando o rosto dele. – Eu nunca acreditei que seria possível e eu nunca quis abrir mão da minha vida por ninguém. Mas essas últimas semanas me fizeram perceber que eu não consigo mais ver nenhum cenário onde você não esteja.

\- Elisa... – Darcy acariciou os cabelos dela, incapaz de responder.

Elisabeta o puxou para um beijo. Percebeu, naquele momento, que Darcy estava tão inseguro quanto ela se sentia.

\- Ontem eu fiquei surpresa com a intensidade do que senti. Mas eu quero ser sua, Darcy.

\- Eu sou seu desde o primeiro olhar que você direcionou a mim. E eu vou casar com você, Elisabeta Benedito. Eu vou te levar para casa hoje, e vou agradecer aos planos da sua mãe.

Darcy sorriu uma última vez, puxando Elisabeta de encontro a seu corpo. Nenhum dos dois se importou com a água que ainda caia, ou com a temperatura que caia a cada instante. Não se importaram com o sol desaparecendo, perdidos demais um no outro para notar qualquer coisa a seu redor.

Naquela noite, Elisabeta disfarçou os cabelos molhados ao chegar em casa, e algumas marcas que ficariam visíveis por alguns dias, com qualquer um de seus vestidos. Fingiu surpresa ao ver Darcy em sua porta, mas nunca esteve tão certa na vida quando disse "Sim" ao pedido de casamento.


End file.
